Nothing happens unless first a dream
by JasperDolphinsDaffoldis
Summary: This is what I think that would have happened is Brennan said yes to Booth in the 100 episode. Please review I am new in these. Don t own bones.
1. Chapter 1

**I don´t own bones. I wish I do but I don't.**

"I am the gambler." Booth said and then continue talking when he saw the confusion in her face "I believe in giving this a shot." He knew that this that he had just said would change everything between them. It could be either a good or a bad thing, but he knew that nothing would ever happen unless he did something about it. Yes, he was risking the most meaningful friendship in his life but if she said yes to them it could be the most worth it thing he had ever done in his life.

"You mean us? No, the FBI won´t let us work together." She really wanted to said yes but how could she risk losing him? She only believe in the evidence and so far the evidence told her that everybody that she love leave her, so she prefer to only being his partner and being always with him that being his girlfriend and then suffer when he leaves and stops loving her.

"Don´t do that. There is no reason" And in that moment he took her by the hips making her come closer to him and he kiss her to show her that he really love her. Their kiss was sweet and Booth really hoped that she wasn´t mad at him for doing that.

But then she broke the kiss saying "No, no" even if she really loves how he kiss her and the happiness that he gives her only by touching his lips with hers.

"Why? Why?" He wasn´t going to give up on them, on the possibility of wake up with her every morning of the rest of his life. Because he knew that if she said yes there was no way that he could ever leave her.

"You tought that you need to protect me but you are the one that needs protection." _I just don´t want to hurt you._

"Protection? From what?"

"From me, I don´t have your kind of open heart."

"Just give it a chance it is all I am asking."

"No, you said it yourself. The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again expecting a different outcome."

"So let's go for a different outcome. Look, you just heard me out. When you talk to older couples who had been in love for 30, 40 or 50 years it´s always the guy who says I knew. I knew right from the beginning."

"Your evidence is anecdotal."

"I am that guy bones, I am that guy I know."

"I am not a gambler, I am a scientist, I can´t change. I don´t know how, I just don´t know how."

"I am not asking you to change. I love you just the way you are. Yes I said it, I love you."

"I love you too, but -"

"There is no **but** here, if we love each other we should be together."

"Why are you doing these to me? Cant you se that I can´t risk losing you? Can´t you see that I will mess up everything and you will leave the way everybody has done before? And then what I am suppose to do when you won´t be here?"

"You know that I could never leave you."

"That is what everybody says."

"I am not like every body. Just please give us the opportunity to be happy, together."

"What if I make a mistake?"

"Everybody makes mistakes that's why I will here for you to help you when you make one mistake the same way I know that you will be here for me."

"Ok. I think we should try, but you need to promise me something."

"Everything that you want."

"Promise that you will never leave me."

"I already promise these to you."

"Even if we fight or I piss you off?"

"Even if we fight or you piss me off."

And then they kiss passionately for what it look like forever. But they had to break the kiss for oxygen. They stare to each others eyes happy to don´t have to hide their feeling for each other anymore. Finally Brennan spoke.

"I could get used to these."

"So do I. So where you want to eat?"

"I was thinking maybe the founding fathers."

"I was thinking the same." They got into the car and then Booth continue talking. "So... Do you want to tell everyone about us?"

"I don´t know. I was hopping to keep these to ourselves and Angela because she will notice that there is something different about us."

"It´s ok with me but are you sure that Angela can keep these secret?"

"I know that she seems to not know how to keep these secrets, but trust me she is very good at it." _If he only knew what Angela knows about me. Really, I think she knows things about me that nobody should know about other person._

"Ok" _I really hope that bones is right because I am sure that if the FBI find out about us by other person they will split us. _"I was thinking that now that we are together we should have a first date."

"But what is the difference between a date and when we go to eat something in the dinner or in the founding fathers."

"Trust me when we have our date you will see the difference, baby."

"Don´t call me baby!"

"I remember that you said the same about bones and now you like it, don´t you?" Booth said teasing her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sweets POV_

I really think they should talk about their feelings for each other. I know that I told Booth not to belive in the love he was feeling for Dr. Brennan because of the brain tumor even though I knew this wasn´t only for the brain tumor. I think, that from what I have heard of their real first case, they have been in love since the frist met. Because Booth didn´t even knew her and he asked her if she believe in faith. Like if he knew from the beginning that they are meant for each other, but then they had a fight and since that they have deniyd what they feel. I don´t even care that they lie to me at first telling me that Cleo Eller was their first case, I don´t even care about my book the only thing that I care now is that these two persons that deserve to be happy are denying the happiness for the two of them. And the worst part is that nobody can convince them about that, they have to realize this for they own when they are ready for it.

I told Booth to wait to tell her because I knew she wasn´t ready for it. I really hope she is ready know because I think Booth is going to tell her soon. Maybe he can tell her tonight. I think I should see the window to see how they are. I do this often, to see them while they go. Because I really like the connection they share, is like there is nobody else except them. This kind of connection is the one that everybody hopes in a relationship. And I don´t know how they haven´t realize that in 5 years together.

But this time they stop to talk in front of the Hoover. Something they have never do before. Their faces are serious and it seems to be a very important topic.

When Booth leaned closer to Dr. Brennan and kissed her I understood that he was asking her to give them a shot. I must said that while I know this will happen I am impressed. For a moment I was happy and thought _'finally' _until I saw Dr. Brennan broke the kiss and start to cry. Now I think _'Why do I had to encourage Booth to do this' _. I know that Booth will be pissed with me. I should never say something about such delicate topic.

After a few more minutes I saw them change their expressions. They looked relieved. I thought that she had accepted and my suspicions where confirm when they kissed again. This time the kiss was mutual and I could only imagine if their first kiss was like this.

By seeing that everything was good, well... much more than good I decide that is best if I give them some privacy. I know they will tell me when they are ready. I only hope they don´t take a lot of time to tell me about this.


End file.
